


MarkGun 情人节賀文―【只做你的太阳】(含后记)

by MiaTsai



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 0201 JAPANEXPO走秀衍生文/伪现实向/mark視角/含后记(慎入)（题材参考：怕冷的小朋友 找到他的太阳了 cr.小肥花媽媽嗑糖）
Relationships: MarkGun - Relationship, magusMG - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	MarkGun 情人节賀文―【只做你的太阳】(含后记)

**Author's Note:**

> 久违的伪现实向，在情人节这个特殊的日子裡回来了  
> 2020看见越来越多人喜欢上他们真的很开心  
> 每个人的付出一次次提醒了自己喜欢他们的初衷  
> 希望大家有个美好的一天 情人节快乐  
> 谢谢你们的付出也谢谢一直支持我的小可爱
> 
> 渣文笔爱甜橙爱各位 如果可以希望看见你们的读后感

200201 JAPANEXPO走秀衍生文/伪现实向/mark視角/含后记(慎入)  
（题材参考：怕冷的小朋友 找到他的太阳了 cr.小肥花媽媽嗑糖）

______________________________________________________________

栀子花从冬季开始孕蕾；栀子花从温暖夏季盛放  
青绿的枝叶四季长青  
经历三个季度孕育出冰清淡雅的纯白

而一切的坚韧守候，换来的是什麽——

「知道吗？我们2月1号都会参加japanexpothailand的走秀」  
「emmm...P怎麽抢先我一步说了」  
「你个小孩跟我抢什麽先后5555 期待吗？」  
「我想想...12月、1月现在2月都有我们的同框了，P觉得呢？」  
「我觉得呢 你应该比我更清楚」

你轻触在键盘上的一句句不言而喻  
我看着你彆扭的回答 加上一层情感变成了撒娇  
可以是我的自作多情 但我就像看见了P的笑容一如既往直视着我的眼底。

坐在前往会场的路上，纷纷扰扰的大街人来人往的情景，我靠在右边，一旁的车窗被微微拉下好让新鲜的空气的流通在车内，眼前的景色再过二十分之馀，一切就会有所不同...

Just something I can turn to Somebody I can miss  
I want something just like this Oh I want something just like this  
只要一个可以倾诉的对象，一个能让我念念不忘的人  
那才是我要的人……我要的就是这样的人  
（注*上为somthing just like this 的歌词/mark录音室录製的歌曲）

耳机裡低沉带点沧桑的嗓音，倾诉着千万人心中一份小小的渴望  
还记得五月十九日在缅甸见面会要回程的机场裡，P戴着蓝芽耳机听着音乐，我们坐在蓝色、绿色和红粉色的椅子上，我看着P手机裡纪录着在那裡的一点一滴，而手机屏幕上的音乐正是这首歌...

P似乎从馀光中看见我好奇的眼神，纵使在一层墨镜下他仍然知道我视线的方向，他笑着问了我 “偷看得是我拍的照片还是我听的音乐”

我在P的面前就像一人分饰多角，有时我想要扮演弟弟，因为P年纪比我大这让我自然得了他的疼爱；有时我想扮演成熟稳重的男人，因为在剧中剧外我都是他的CP而我是应该守护他的一方

特别的时候  
我会扮演个年下情人，既可以胡闹也不忘记给对方一些心动感，藉此让他的眼前剩下自己

比如现在  
“是P的我都想看，耳机也分我一边吧”

我可以从P灿笑的弧度裡看出他的一些羞涩，但是总爱维持帅气形象的对方很快换回那个好看又聪颖的模样  
“《Something Just Like This》是我听的歌，mark也会喜欢的感觉。但..不给你耳机”

我调皮地觉得再一点进攻那个腼腆的男人总会给我答案 “P不想让我们一起听吗？”  
我还记得带些总令P会软下心的语调

“想，但不可以，我想听清楚你说话，所以不听了”   
那柔和轻甜如棉花糖的是你，在孩提时期总被意料之外的甜而取悦的是我...  
而现在的我，在意料之外的答案很轻易被打败了。

车窗外的世界和此时我坐的位置就像一个分界线，隔绝了人事时地物各种声响，沉溺在记忆中的我感觉到车程已过了二十分有，距离左腕上的錶预计时间还差了些..

滋滋—  
旋律之下熟悉的震动，我点开了手机屏幕看着在这裡的另一端有谁联繫了我  
「我到了，你这个速度有点缓慢哈555」

说到慢，我不是一个时间观念不好的人  
但慢这个字用在我身上尤其恰当

对我来说P就像转的飞快的齿轮  
我们初见是在演员甄试的场合上，我看见这个人下意识告诉我”我们合得来”  
说实话当我后来知道P就是饰演no的那个人，我掩饰不了期待，期待这个看似与我很契合的人究竟是什麽样子  
现在想起来，我的想法还挺怪异的，也很幼稚我想。

实际上认识了P，我忍不住在朝夕相处的日子裡不停地观察着对方..  
他在第一时间就察觉了我不是一个话多的人，甚至有点让人觉得闭俗的程度？  
毕竟P觉得不是个喜欢发照片快拍裡面只有一个眼睛或者一些头髮甚至意味不明的模煳相片的人，如果他不太能懂我，我想我也不太讶异。

P对我特别照顾，隐约之中我能感觉就算话题有时变得一些勉强但P总会让它结束的很完美

我不是一个话多的人，相反..我很确定这个哥哥是个爱说话的人，即使他的穿搭、外表种种都看起来特别高冷  
虽然我不爱说话，也不代表我不爱听别人说话，我的生活从lbc开始以后也更丰富了些，但我想这还是拜我的CP所赐

一开始我并不是很确定我喜不喜欢这种氛围、  
那之后 有了最早一波宣传期，当然节目、活动以及採访会接踵而来，对于演员是再好不过的事，但对于一个话少的人来说这就很难定论了。

回到我说的齿轮  
第一次活动时看着P的发言、应对以及和粉丝的互动这让我十分惊豔  
大我两岁的哥哥不仅仅只是喜欢说话，更多的是他懂得如何说话，我很确定他填补了那天紧张词穷的我，绕了半圈又把话题转到我这裡，我不太能习惯这种频率，但我后来才明白这都是P为了让我有机会说话的一个小动作

小动作听起来似乎刻意了些，在我眼裡P所没意识的这些行为，反倒突显了他的善良、温柔甚至是细腻。

第二场、第三场在接下来的日子，我才发现P除了是个转动快速的齿轮，他还推动了我这个小齿轮在前进，于是我也渐渐习惯了发言、习惯了多表达自己的必要，而对方无条件给予我机会和时间，渐渐我也无法辜负P对于我的用心。

P似乎注意到我的些许改变了  
我之所以这麽说是因为我感觉哥哥话又变得更多了55555  
当然，不是不好的那种 我感觉自己开始真正更一步瞭解P了  
他叽哩呱啦的模样有些傻傻的感觉，在大家面前倔将的撒娇还有些可爱、我不禁这麽想

18年daradaily 的访谈上回答问题的同时P总是自然地带着我，我没忍住不停望向P来掩饰我的一点紧张，我喜欢P滔滔不绝的话既有条理也很真诚..

听着P回答的同时，我也有了很多想法  
看着播出的时候，不经意发现自己竟开始学着和P搭配，比起被访谈更像我们俩之间的互相问答时间5555  
没记错的话，我还学会了吐槽对方几句，P确实很温柔完全不放心裡去，所以在我看来整个过程特别自然，至少我是这麽觉得。

我想起那时记者请我们爆料对方的事  
再自然的不过，自己说了「P’Gun是一个喜欢..喜欢这样..就是这样..这样这样这样」  
我看着P的眼神，他带点讶异一些浅笑还有那若有似无的小表情，我说道「有时候我能懂，有时候我也不是很懂」

似乎带了点抱怨、调皮的语气  
P和我你一句我一句成了粉丝眼中的打情骂俏  
我怎麽就说出了这句话，我想我是真的希望更瞭解这个人、

P是150；我是50，我们俩个在一起就是200  
我喜欢这样的比例，你说我听..

我的眼神是不言而喻，但我不担心他不明白，甚至听见别人说着我们互补、我们是时尚夫夫还有些得意。

“到了到了，mark东西都要拿好哦”  
看见偌大的会场就能知道这场活动的盛大，路途不算遥远但有点堵车，这里已经充斥着粉丝，迎接着全天候各种活动邀请而来的艺人们，而我的视线并没有飘移在众人太久...

我走在石子路上不久就能看见那身穿白T和我近乎相同颜色的牛仔裤，笔直的双腿、稳住而轻盈的步伐，但什麽都没比那头银灰色的头髮更加显眼，戴着口罩墨镜遮盖不住他的白皮肤

我不确定相较其他人是否也是这样想  
但P的穿搭，从头到脚就是我喜欢的样子。

“P！” 我依着世俗的定律安份地打了个招呼，那略微慵懒的口气、飘飘荡荡的话语让他显得特别像朵无瑕的白云，我能看见他的笑容  
“mark！我们等彩排结束再过去梳化，刚刚已经确定时间”

一如既往地成熟稳重，我的情人。

集合以后的我们让为了MarkGun而来的粉丝聚集，听着快门声喀擦喀擦响起，那是略为生疏的感觉，但我喜欢开始找回这种熟悉感的自己  
若是用一句话来形容，那便是清晨起时的美梦，我愿它永远不停不醒

我们坐在黑椅上等待，有许多熟悉的面孔，但我无暇顾及，我看了看舞台然后转向P的方向..

“P，我就猜你穿了Balenciaga的衣服，信吗？”  
（注* Balenciaga=巴黎世家）  
我笑着问了P，其实我没想过这个问题，但我知道P特别喜欢巴黎世家，一直都是、而我喜欢上逗P的感觉，可能是他的那份孩子气随着在一起的时间越长，我就越容易受到他的影响。

“那如果我说我早就知道你会戴这条有贝壳的项鍊，信吗？”  
不巧，我的情人不甘示弱也喜欢逗我，倒不如说这种习惯也是P给我的，我们刚认识的时候P用尽了各种方式逗着我笑，但其实有时P毫不刻意的动作表情就足够让我笑得合不拢嘴，我摀起嘴挡住了忍不住露出的一口白牙。

“不信，P怎麽猜的？” P走得略快，还不熟识的时候我总想着是不是和我走一起让他不自在了，可时间和耐心陪我我拆解了答案，那只是因为P就是P。

P微微倾过45度角，那一口小白牙隔着口罩也能从那双弯起的眼睛看得一清二楚  
“因为某人总戴那条，mark戴哪条项鍊？猜这个就对了，哈哈哈哈”   
“P比粉丝还瞭解那还怎麽办？P，我戴哪条项鍊好看?” 

其实P一直都注视着我，为此而开心已经数次..  
P总说自己是个话唠，但在关键时刻他却察言观色然后付诸行动，只是几句简单的关心，他却每每正中我的那处空洞。

一开始的我害怕这种彷彿被窥探深处的关心，却又渴望一个人可以探进自己过不去的坎..  
从一次次的相处我很确定善良天真傻傻也可爱的人是P，但这只是一部分的他，他的另一半是如此心思细腻、又是如此倔强坚强。

对于我的所有决定他总是站在第一个说着支持的人；对于我的所有不安他总是做为第一个摸摸支撑的人；对于我的错误他总是不畏第一个耐心诉说的人  
P为什麽可以做到这样？又或者一个人为什麽可以这麽做？  
我想，P看得比我更多、想的比我更远，而负面的一切全被他一个人消化，承受在他肩上的东西又怎麽不压垮他纤瘦的身板。

我才发觉，自己又是何等幸运  
才能拥有他的在意，又得怎麽才能独享他的目光？  
“你要是戴我送你的可能好看些” P沉思了一会儿这麽应道，如果可以希望光影停止照亮我们，好让我能够牵起他的手，此刻得他是多麽可人无法言喻..

我侧着脸凝视着他，他装作若无其事看向舞台的方向，我不在意因为P从来都是认真听着我的每一句 “就像你戴着那条项鍊去了日本？”

他瞄了我一眼，一个小小的眼神  
“mark、gun可以准备上台了”

没有意外他比我早了几秒起身  
“嗯，我还戴着你送的那条项鍊过了生日，幸福吗？”

他的背影依旧轻快带了点自己的个性，十分有识别度的脚步，我跟在后面忍不住笑出了些声音，然后回复了他 “幸福”

我忍住心裡的窃笑跟在他的后方，这股空气让我甜的有点晕眩，从前看偶像剧都不懂粉红泡泡是个啥，追根究底就是我恋爱经验不足，但也不是这麽回事，我想..粉红泡泡只发生在对的人身上。

当我走过安排好的路线，能够时不时和P的身影交错，简单的步伐让我多了点心思来思考，上次一起单独参加这种大型活动又是何时，他是不是跟我一样有些悸动，是不是也在期待那些欢呼声再一次带给我们无限的温暖和力量？

我们和主要人员沟通以后安排了个小桥段，一个再简单不过的互动  
“P觉得这样可以吗？”  
“可以，这就是像我们会做的事不是吗～”

是啊，是MarkGun会做的事。

我们进梳化间，分别开始化妆，我的手机萤幕开始被#JAPANEXPOxMagus充斥，我把这些照片和视频留着作为空閒的消遣，我还需要一个安静隐密的地方按下一个又一个的储存，于是我打开了通讯软体，名字列上找到一个没有文字但有一颗黄色的心的人，我点开了对话框。

「预感今晚的妆会很惨烈」

“噗哧..” 吵杂的空间裡那个特别显眼的笑声

「你看见他多使劲在沾眼影了吗5555」

「不只看见了，还跑到眼睛上了ʕʘ‿ʘʔ」  
我看了一眼镜子然后迅速低下头瞄回手机上，如果没看错的话那团黑色还上扬呢。

「啊，你说完我就懂了555 来比比谁好看吧？」

「别啊P，你知道这种东西我招架不来5555 让给你了」  
他的手机萤幕上没有名字却有一颗黑色的心，我们的小巧思不允许被发现，但我们也无法控制每一刻都想交谈的渴望，一点点的贪心，显得孩子气，但我挺喜欢的。

「啧，现在不跟哥争了是吧(-_-;)算你识相！待会拍个快拍吓吓人？」

「我不敢啊5555 这不是吓人，这是给大家个心理准备5555」  
好不容易的同框这风格倒是挺别緻，就用这种积极正面的心情面对好了（？）不用说，感觉P肯定适合这个妆，跟上次P化的伤妆比，不知道哪个好看....emmm都好看了呗

「自信点，跟你说几次了！还好你有我，Kiddoooooooooo!」

自信点，这件事我花了挺久才学会。

从18年走来，曾经失望太多对于一切变得有所保留  
曾以为依循自己所谓的是非对错便是一切之道，在那看似不长的时间裡跌跌撞撞，才发现自我价值的怀疑是最可怕的荆棘  
攀附在身上的重量让笑容和正向消磨殆尽

封闭式的躯壳，是我想过最好的保护  
我把寄託放在时间上，希望一切能如同时光流逝  
才发现自己只是越来越害怕孤寂

我知道，我是个怕冷的人。

离开了公司、意料之外的人和我的搭档活动等等，质疑的声音大过了一切  
聚光灯下听不见的呼唤，那种眼神一刻都不想再听到...  
我恍惚地站在原地，不踏步也就不能前进

一双温热都手搭在我肩上，  
他什麽也没多说递上一杯热可可  
我顺带想像了他的笑容，然后他递出手，在我的手被热可可暖了以前他便用手温暖了我。

我像个神秘的黑匣子，随着日子过去尘埃佈满了我  
我不懂他为何毫无迟疑打了开来..  
被触摸的卡特拉一触即发但他却不畏惧我黯淡了他的纯白  
他说着「因为你我才能是灰色」

为何我的眼泪无故落下，而我想编织的未来开始有了我们牵着手走过困境的倒影...

事实上，P不是什麽都没说  
「不管好事、坏事我们都一起面对」(註* gun給mark的生日祝福視頻)  
他只是相信着当他说出这句话以后，每当我需要的时候他的肩膀永远是我的依靠，而他什麽都不说 是因为他相信这就是最好的陪伴。

想要的其实很平凡，但诚实做自己很难  
“请你试着勇敢一次看看”

閒言閒语在他之前云淡风轻  
打不倒我的都成了过往  
遇见他以后，我才相信自己是无可取代。

我们俩晃了个晃拍了则快拍，我被冠上了P最常用的kiddo ，我不是很在意因为在我眼裡就是个爱称了，谁还能当他的kiddo？反正在我这儿是我的位置没错了、

距离上场所剩时间不多，我们更衣后便在后台位置待命，虽然身边还是挺多人显得特别碍事，但总归看着我们的视线还是终于少了点，我稀鬆平常地和P你一句我一句，听说在别人的眼裡我们总在窃窃私语，可我并不否认我在哥面前也可以是个话唠，有时候没有什麽理由，即使没话题我也硬塞了让P接，我知道P宠我，我喜欢看他因为我无语的样子，皱起眉头来不知道还有谁可以抗拒？

“人那麽多，没办法毛手毛脚了”  
我就喜欢东碰一下、西碰一下，彷彿在标记所有物的行为本能，放大了我的动作以后，不确定我的心意有没有很明显呢？我调皮地说完还不忘顶了他的肩膀，勾起眼睛类似kla的表情，相信我的no也看出来了

“我个去！你现在就在毛手毛脚了，乖乖等上台”   
他不是真正生气了我看的出来，可能还有点开心，鑑于在一起越长我那无边的自信心在爆棚，老子就是这样信了。

“我想亲亲抱抱举高高？我老婆不理我了，还东张西望是不是选男人去了？”  
他狠狠给了我个眼神，还附赠一拳在我的肚子上，然后马上又笑的灿烂  
“活腻了？你也知道自己背不动我还要我举高高？去了健身房以后，纸煳的肌肉如何了？”

我了个去，我必须澄清0519缅甸那场背gun的事件，绝对不是老子背不动，我后面那位左晃晃右晃晃没了个重心还能怎麽搞？只好差点把身后美人摔了呗....但这件事我已经私下在床上见真章了，不提也罢。

“纸煳的肌肉没问题，至少挺能满足我老婆”  
我还朝着下面看了眼，P看见我的眼神紧张了一下，忍不住看了看旁边，但我很确定大家都在聊自己的，这时候就是两人空间、

“色胚！变态！馋我身体门都没有” 这种时候我就特别有自己是他男朋友的感觉，P常常说他对我这个西皮的第一印象就是「哎呀，好小隻」，还会说以前我对他是多麽毕恭毕敬，讲话还唯唯诺诺特别处处可怜，现在就知道没大没小了，其实也不是故意闹P的，男人嘛..这种屁孩年纪就想用尽方法得到些优越感，比如现在让对方脸红，乐此不疲。

“那我待会走秀表现的好给我点奖励？”  
“那什麽叫做表现的好？” 日子久了，傻白甜也伶俐了起来，本来就高智商的男人让我越来越有被妻子管的死死的错觉，但我喜欢得就是这型的，无碍无碍。

“我想想..你偷偷瞄我好了，要是觉得我帅就是表现好了，公平？”  
“额～我走秀还得偷看你啊？我还是考虑先” 欲拒还迎的感觉代表中了计，是不是有点狡猾了，我在确认此刻不是幻觉，我在重複记忆这种感觉..

“准备囉，他们下来就换gun”   
“知道了”  
P会早几秒走在我的面前，我为了取得他的心动无所不用其极，更准确来说身为男朋友一事，想给的不只是鼓励，我知道也深信P能做的很好。

他的领口特别低，还带着金色的坠子，我勾起他的项鍊在他转身前的那刻说着 “我不介意再心动一次”

他吐着舌满带自信的眼神，对我来说就是P’Gun 已经ON的模式  
就像在诉说「你等着」的眼神

他跨步走了出去。

预料之中诸多尖叫声此起彼落，我接着走出舞台，灯光交错下炙热的温度、冷色的排列，那股站在同一个场地上的空气，誓言说着要一起出现在大萤幕前的我们，就在我们擦肩而过的瞬间，鼻头酸涩的感觉涌上，我喜欢他的身姿，一直以来都很喜欢..

我们来回分别走过左右舞台，在最后的最后一个说好代表我们的象徵，简单不过的击掌却让我们的手足够紧扣，抬头望着P享受的模样，我知道我们依旧是那个我们、

今天的他，让我用了眨了眼  
我和心跳再一次同时出现

「心动的人，是我。」

我早已忘却了谁先爱上谁，虽然我也曾经历过揣测的无数夜晚  
如果你仔细看就能发现，我们并不像主CP一样说些甜蜜的话语，我们也不像红遍天的CP一样彼此触摸拥抱，我们也不像一些CP天天不对头，可我很确定，我们就是我们，这股羁绊也深刻地打动了那些爱我们的人

P说过理性与感性之中他是理性  
而我说过理性与感性之中我是感性  
可瞭解他的人都明白他比谁都温柔体贴也比谁都想的长远，正因爲他的知足感恩，让他一次次在众人面前流下潸潸泪水

所以我想P说的理性那是指爱情  
他是白 我是黑 若我们谁也不说 那麽也许无法交错  
他说了要我勇敢一次，我越过界线触及那片柔软的唇  
也许那是我最勇敢的一晚，他的好、他的在意、他的声音、他的笑容甚至他的呼吸都在牵动着我的情绪  
他放弃了项鍊，那是作為我不为所动的警惕  
我知道再差不过从此陌生人，可再留下遗憾的感受让我更加恐惧...

是不是我太幸运？

幸好，他的唇呼应了我的情深  
让我能够放下包袱再爱一遍又一遍。

baby I have love you from the start

“待会跟粉丝们点名吧，今天来的粉丝特别多，好不容易有时间，你们觉得如何？”

爽死了。还有更好听的形容词吗？爽翻了我的妈！  
我不去翻阅上一次又是何年何月的哪时，现在过去未来都一样，当生命裡有了个倚靠的人，还有什麽比这更值得庆幸。  
“行，特别好，P觉得呢？”  
“当然可以，我好想念我们的粉丝，之前说好的直播还没有但这个是个惊喜了” 

听见了吗？「我们」的粉丝，哥哥说的话特别具说服力，我在一旁就当负责点头的人，有时候我会被自己内心的幼稚逗笑，但幸好我的心声谁也听不到。

我们靠在栏杆上可以近距离看着喜欢我们的人，来自泰国来自世界各地的粉丝，凭藉着这份喜欢的心他们不惜牺牲了很多来到这裡，以前的我不敢相信这种喜欢与疯狂，认识了爱以后的自己，我能明白她们的心情，真的真的明白想要付出更多看着喜欢的人的心情，也由衷感谢这一路上不离不弃的妳们..

我们閒话家常时而回复着粉丝的问题，被包裹在中心的感受无比温暖，而这份温暖又回到了可以两人共享的时刻，这一瞬间我偷偷闭上了眼睛一秒钟，如果用颜色来比喻，他的存在与我融合一体...

我不擅言词却懂得何谓幸福  
可是没有遇见你又怎麽学的会？

他弯腰笑得就如月牙的弧度，只要P在的地方就会很有趣，只要和他在一起就会很幸福，我对着众人们说过这麽一段话，而此刻这一切正在实践着没有错。

在结束了点名以后，呼唤着我们名字的声音不绝于耳，P'Gun的名字尤其鲜明，我知道这样子的哥哥吸引了越来越多人的喜欢，一点点佔有慾让我转过身道别的同时拉紧他敞开的领口，他措手不及的笑容尤其甜美，我不确定自己看起来是否太过得意，但可以任意触碰那个不喜欢肢体接触男人的我瞒不住对他的保护慾。

P像是回应了我的佔有慾盖上了我的帽子，像是再说着虽然大家都知道我们的衣服上有着相似的帽子，却只有走在后方的他可以为我戴上，我想保护他的佔有慾被摸透了底，终于我也可以成为那个人。

「让我任何时候都可以依靠，甘苦与共」  
(註* 同為gun給mark的生日視頻)  
而我是那个一直在你身边的Mark

我们在走了一段路以后必须分散离开会场，去程就是这样的我们回程也成了自然，我们站在分道的交叉口停下了脚步  
“P怎麽不走了”

“在那裡见”

我懂了自己获得奖励的瞬间却坏心地问着 “为什麽”

他停頓了好久好久

“因为我觉得你很帅”   
P没让我看见他的表情，但他的手轻轻挥着道别

我的表情也悄悄地珍藏在心，我们相依的色彩是如此明亮  
你说过我适合黄色，如果我可以是黄色那你就是蔚蓝天空上的太阳

谢谢你P’Gun  
怕冷的小朋友 找到他的太阳了。

【Fin—正篇结束,下方後記】

____________________________________________

MarkGun【后记―只做你的太阳】  
0201 JAPANEXPO走秀衍生文/伪现实向/全文有車慎入/mark視角

「这边是另一张房卡，欢迎您的入住」  
我拿到房卡依循柜檯小姐的话语听出了我不是第一个抵达的人，又从他奇异的眼神意识到一件事，那就是自己还没卸妆可能吓着别人了，压低了帽子我快步走进电梯，3楼的距离还没意识前就到了，总之戴着帽子口罩眼睛又黑的跟猫熊一样是挺吓人的，所以步伐自然也快了。

我抽了一口气，一路上赶来似乎连小跑步都用上了，想要在最短时间不被发现的情况下抵达还是挺挑战的，但催赶的我的从来都不是时间，连妆都没来的及卸的渴望就只有「哔」一声后门打开可以见到的人...

人..人...人呢？？？？？

想要营造浪漫气氛的我大大失策，还可以靠在门口那摆了个至少87%以上帅气的姿势，连茂密的黑髮都可以甩了个波浪，我他妈还是没有人？？？

但惊讶的不只是没人那是房裡活像是游乐园的模样，缤纷的配色绚烂的黄光打在房内，床的模样设计成旋转木马的模样，中心的大床顶端是大大的镜面配合灯泡金边凋刻的框架，还有那绚丽的两隻木马在床的两侧，最令人不可置信的是整个床体被架高就像是走进游乐设施的拟真感，让我叹为观止差点沒口吐芬芳。

房间不大，上次的205房的设计已经够耐人寻味，我脑中全是龌龊的想法，这里看似饭店却藏着各式的情趣房间，但没想到自家情人也吃这口味的吗？

说到情人就是当事人出现的时刻，P打开看来像是观景平台的门，当然八成是听见我进门的声音了  
“你杵在那做啥呢？参观完了要走了是呗？”

P略带强势的语气就更能激起我的恶趣味，我放下了包包走向那个和我一摸一样连妆没卸就出现在这裡的男人，他的额头上还有些微汗水看出了我们的相似，我实在没忍住笑了出来，一把搂上他的腰，掐紧他的腰深嗅了一口  
“当猫熊情侣也挺好的，我想你了”

他回扣着我的腰，将自己的头靠在我的肩上，当然我不确定我的衣服有没有被时尚的眼妆弄髒，我只想P抱紧自己，好让我补充下能量，我又忍耐了多久才能这样拥抱眼前人？

“mark，我流汗好髒的别这样闻！”  
“P连汗都是香的不知道吗？我就爱这样闻你！”我埋头在他的测颈，确定鼻息会让P更痒，依照着他敏感的身体果然缩了又缩，越是这样就巴不得撕开他的衣服用力咬下，直到他哭着说自己不逃了再给些糖。

他似乎感觉到不是鼻尖碰着他那麽简单，我的唇贴上他那弧度恰好的颈项，我的吻啧啧作响，而搂在腰上的手也没小力，他的力气在tempt比腕力就见识过了不是？他拍的我的背要我慢点，我却将他的颈舔的更湿了，他银製的耳坠一次次晃悠在我身上，让我更想顺势推倒他

“不..等等..唔..等..”  
还站在房中央的我是急了些，当P轻乎出声我又觉得这个速度很合理了，我啜弄着他的颈让他沉浸在被我留下记号的紧张情绪之中，体内涌动的慾望全被自己色情的动作释放

“嗯唔...哈嗯...等...我说等等啦！” 一个没算准，P很用力地才把我推开，才这样就溢着水气的双眼的哥哥怎麽拒绝的了自己  
“P说了给我的奖励不就是这个吗？”   
废话，我们都开了房，难不成还真的盖棉被纯聊天不成？要是他真这麽回答我，我实在没有自信能够忍住不直接脱掉他的裤子肏进他的菊花，初嚐禁果以后我对自己的意志力完全不看好。

“你瞎了？我连妆都没卸你就「性」致勃勃？”  
的确两个人四个大黑眼有点搞笑，但在性慾之前这些问题都不是问题了不是？老婆人美就是这点好处，撑的起所有装扮连这样都让我轻易勃起，无处可挑剔的情人还往哪裡找。

我吻了他一口，他显得特别不情愿  
“我不介意这样，房间都搞成这样了，我们这样挺搭的”   
P翻了个白眼，摸着自己的颈，我很确定上面沾上了我的津液，而摸到的瞬间只会让他又想起激情的快感  
“我介意，不卸妆你就坐在那隻木马上自己尻！”   
我忘记有没有说过了，但他嫣红的嘴唇嘟起的样子让我把持不住，但不顺着P接下来的甜头都没有，自己也不是没有尝试过，况且哥刚刚说的坐在木马上自己撸是个好发想呢⋯⋯

“那你乖乖跟我去浴室，我帮你卸妆”  
“嗯”  
“还有什麽吩咐吗？还是卸完妆我就能吃了您？”  
“今天走秀流了汗我要先洗澡，不得反驳”  
“是是是，我知道了” 我牵着他的手走进浴室，鹅黄色的空间还配上了淡粉色的大浴缸，缺乏少女心的我实在两眼一黑，但看来挺开心的P我也就开心了，确实跟他毫无违和。

我们坐在洗手台前，翻了翻终于找到卸妆乳和洗面乳，对着巨大的心型镜子一人站一边也嫌大了些，我挤了点卸妆乳在他手掌上，然后我又多按了三下有，要是不这麽做估计卸到天荒地老然后我馋的人就要飞了...

我们一人很多点不是一点抹上脸，表层的颜色轻易地随着画圆就掉了，但两个人脸上一团黑，偷偷睁开脸止不住抽笑，现在的样子实在太过非主流不得见人，我侧着身一边看着P一边卸妆，尤其难卸的就是接近睫毛根部的位置，手实在酸了就捧上几次温水，估计乾淨了我抬起头看向镜子，再看着从镜子看我的P  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这样有卸没有比较好啊哈哈哈哈哈哈” 

我个妈呀，眼影全跑到下眼影的位置，活像是10天没睡觉要不就是被揍了几拳，难怪人家笑得都蹲下了，肚子肯定笑痛了都....

“噗哈哈...好了..不笑...我帮你” P摸着我的脸轻轻地搓揉，不时叫我往上看好让他可以彻底清乾淨眼角的眼影，而我在可以睁开眼看着他的同时伸出手在他光滑的皮肤上画圆，夹带黑色的泡沫也挡不住他的好看我心裡像个变态一样观察着他的脸庞，我们渐渐变成面对面摸着对方的脸，好一阵子以后我们才轮流用水冲乾淨了脸

这一次P挤了点洗面乳在我手掌上，当然用量正常多了，我没有迟疑接过洗面乳然后在手搓出绵密的泡泡，而他跟着我的动作，我看了眼把玩泡沫的对方，他抬起头的下一秒我们的手就已经在彼此的脸颊上

我笑着像个傻子一样，相信一排牙齿痛痛露了出来，对方眯起眼的模样很可爱，我点了滴泡沫在他的鼻头，而他不免依样画葫芦挤了点泡沫在我的人中，看起来就想长了圣诞老人才有的鬍子，从镜子裡嘻嘻笑笑的模样又被双眼幸运地纪录下来，我们冲乾淨了彼此的脸，顿时舒服多了..

“那我先洗澡，你去跟木马玩”  
好一个命令句，我哥这就想赶我走了  
“一个浴室那麽大就一起洗，不然待会我还是得洗”  
“不可以，我还是自己洗”   
我笑意盈盈看着略为心虚的对方，估计P瞒着我什麽事我却还不知道，答案不自己找怎麽还有趣，我露出耐人寻味的笑容脱下我的外套...

“不可以，要是不一起洗我就在这推倒你” 我的外套掉在地板上啪的一声，我知道对方相信我是认真的，所以那无声的回应自然就是同意了我的任性。

P总是不习惯再我面前脱衣，儘管我连小穴都嚐过了，他还是害羞在日光灯下坦诚相见，不自在的紧张感都传来这里了，毕竟我们的第一次还紧张地撞上了牙齿，我也不讶异他还没能习惯我到转变...

“呐，P’Gun?”  
“嗯？” 他背对我正脱下了最后一件内裤  
“你那麽警惕我反而会让我更想欺负你” 他的背脊似乎一颤，我朝着他的背后走去却又在最后一秒摸到指尖碰到前折了路线去开了浴缸的热水，气氛还能再火热点..

他打开了花洒，热水冲在他的肌肤上，再顺着他的肌肤纹理留下，对我来说那幅白皙如玉的躯体毫无赘肉，摸在手裡都手感让人头皮发麻，更不要说是填满他的紧穴，欲罢不能就是最贴切的形容。

“我冲了水，你不就得站在那儿乾等我了..就跟你说轮流洗” 忘记提前这间浴室裡还架了个秋千似的摇椅，不愧为情趣的最高级呈现，我坐着轻轻摆盪看着美人淋浴如厮美景

“我可以慢慢等，P就慢慢来吧” 他的头髮湿透了以后自然地垂下来，看起来更加温顺可爱，事实上再慢一点我就换成让哥哥叫了。

“话说，P选的这间房间吗？”  
“干嘛问这个？” 迟疑了一会儿再回答我就是「对」的意思，我有点讶异哥哥会选这样的房型。  
“因为很特别竟然是游乐园的设计，我都不知道P喜欢有情景的” 我弯起眼睛看着他，他和我对视的瞬间脸都红透了  
“才不是喜欢这种..是因为...”  
“因为？”  
“你说过...我们是艺人没办法一起出现在游乐园，但你想要跟我...”  
我确实说过这件事，那是缅甸见面会以后发生的事，因为有个粉丝在互动环节让P写了想和我去哪裡约会，那时P就是写了游乐园，我留意到了以后便记在脑海裡..

一次我们在传讯息时刚好说到明天我们都休假要是能一起出门约会那该有多好，当时一时兴起P问了我想去哪裡约会，我二话不说想起这个答案回复了他，但最后因为我们没办法达成话题也就被带过了、

如今看来，我的情人没有一刻停止在为我想  
又或者他尽了能够做的在让这个弟弟开心  
我高兴的要疯了，没止住喜悦起了身在花洒之下贴上他的后背

我的身子应该相比之下有点凉，可他的肌肤却用最快的速度暖了我的身，他惊讶地转过头，我逮住了这个机会探入他的口腔，我们的舌瓣在热水底下交缠，我又一次摸在他的腰上，为了让他舒服我吮吸了他的舌一轻一重，我猜我让他舒服了，才能听见那微弱的轻哼，我用牙齿轻刮在他的唇上，带着勾引的意谓看着他的唇，他主动凑近了唇，我便擒上他的上唇，含在嘴边浸湿的样子性感极了...

P就像一块蜜糖，得了甜头的男人还会贪婪地索求，他是草莓味的香菸甜的让人成瘾，他回吮的唇瓣感觉有些羞涩，我的哥哥在这种时候就成了被动的一方，不厌其烦教会他的身体性爱的快感，罪恶感之上更多的是满足、

“嗯....哼嗯....”   
P向我求欢的方式绝不是淫荡地一味求操，禁慾的形象本身就成了勾引，我知道只是我自己想看他日日高潮迭起的模样...操，说到着我的阴茎已经大的跟什麽一样，嘴巴还在抽送着我的舌瓣，直到我拉开了他缺氧的小脑袋，当我向后拨开头髮，我的眉角和嘴角让他心动了..

他的眼睛在蒸汽下看起来更为处处可怜，就像是我已经操开他后穴的表情，十分挑战我的意志力

我平復了心情将沐浴露沾抹在手上，搓揉在他的身子上当然很快地就起了泡，我让他转过身面对我，好让我一併将他的性器看个清楚看个过瘾，我也不遑多让让他瞄见勃发的下体，只因为一个吻就硬成这样就证明了他多有魅力..

“你..好好洗..不要一直这样摸..我乳头..”  
我按照他的吩咐强烈地施加快感在他的乳尖，他的胸乳在我又捏又揉之下更加突出，佈满了白色的泡沫也藏不住哥乳头的褐粉色，然后再舔咬个几回就能红通通的挺在那儿...

“我这不是在认真帮P洗吗？”  
“嗯...你不要再摸....哈嗯....！” 再他还能说出完整句子时，我就想慢慢享受他坠入天堂的模样，我搬开他的大腿内侧搓揉，捏了靠近胯下的臀肉惹得他流出娇嗔，再然后又装作若无其事认真帮他洗澡

“按这里听说可以消除疲劳，P舒服吗” 我的双手分别向外摸着他的大腿内侧，头好像近的可以直接含住他的阴茎，单膝跪在他的面前，我向上挑了眉邪魅的眼神看着P，故意剩下毫米般的距离，开始把手往他的浑圆摸去，他的屁股手感诱人的像隻妖精，我快忘记认真洗澡这件事，脑子裡装的都是些黄爆的废料，然后记忆着他的形状...

“嗯哼...小...小力点..啊” 我不确定我们正在做什麽，但我相信挺有情趣的，因为听着P叫我小力我差点就洩了

等到他的身体包裹在泡沫后，我拉着他的手走到一旁，在浴室裡设计了一个游乐园飞椅设施上的秋千耐人寻味，我坐上秋千而P一脸疑惑地望着我  
“P，换你帮我洗吧？”   
他一副原来那麽简单的脸，我放开他的手以后，他感觉想走回花洒下挤沐浴露却被我拽过来 “就用P身上的泡泡就够了，不然我用那麽多为了什麽？” 

我拨开他湿透遮住眼角的头髮好让我再看得更清楚，我想知道自己刻意压低的嗓音是不是激起他体内丝丝电流  
“你好髒，这是我用过的”

在P的骂着同时手又沾了泡沫快碰到我的时候，我用手铐住他的双手让他转过身背对我，压下他的腹部就能让人自然反应坐下，他的臀坐上我的腿 “别用手，就用P的身体帮我洗”

我扶着他让他依着滑顺的沐浴露前后摩擦我的大腿，很快泡沫也沾上我的身体，我让最后一次帮他动的手使劲出力，当然P的两臀差点夹住我的肉棒，这是我的最终目的..

我放开腰上的手，双手抓在秋千的铁链上  
“换P了” 强势的语气让他来不及去思考对与错，我伸出脚让他知道下一个位置该是哪裡，他蹲低了点用着胸乳和腹部的泡沫搓在我的脚上，景色之美好无以比拟..

我发了骚似的故意发出让他明白我很爽的声音，P虽然红着脸却还是温柔地滑过我的肌肤，甚至到了脚底板，他竟然用两臀之间的内侧来洗，我感觉自己的脚趾就在臀肉包夹下射了，又差点想把脚肏进肉穴。

等到我的下身都被下了个透，我也差不多阵亡一半了，那个傲娇神气的男人在年下男友面前是散发的费洛蒙强烈无比...我操，今晚没插哭他我就不是男人

“你..这样坐着我要怎麽洗上半身..下来，死变态”   
“你想想？” 经验告诉我越是腹黑，哥哥就越敏感，那我还保留什麽？

P用了泡沫甩在我的脸上，看起来有点气愤我任凭他手足无措，我佯装成眼睛进了泡沫「嘶」的一声，P就乾淨上前问着我还好吗。

好？当然好，我在他说着 “mark，抱歉...谁叫你” 的时候抓住他让他直接坐上我的大腿，他的腿像是深怕跌下了勾着我的腰，直到我搂了他的腰  
“P弄得我眼睛好疼，就这样帮我洗上半身吧”

我迟迟没睁开假装受伤的右眼，他心疼了一会儿便乖乖用着胸磨着我的胸膛，颈上就用那稚嫩的手臂搓揉，我的性器高挺在他的两臀之间，两个人的重量让秋千嘎叽嘎叽作响，我的手臂又把他搂得更紧，这下我的肉棒就能碰到他的腰了，他用羞怯的眼神看了我一眼，P需要更多的疼爱，我按下了背后的开关，正上方的花洒洒下点点温水...

没错 跟我们的体温相比，那水只能称作温水  
我将舌划过他的皓齿，他终于能够伸手抚着我的脸庞，我随着他的粉唇轻易探入更深的地方，泡沫渐渐在温水下洗淨，当我舔上他的上颚能听见水声之下的娇嗔，我知道跟上节奏以后的P才是真正的妖精。

我放开他的唇，顺着水流彼此帮对方冲乾淨了身体，他笑着对我说 “不要看着我就射了，小鬼”   
不到20岁岂容得下他的煽风点火，碍事的温水被我按停，我抓着他的臀瓣扒开了些距离，将事先剪好指甲的指头塞进他的嫩穴，他妈真的紧到不行...感觉到我的进入他的身体夹得更紧了

“啊嗯.....嗯...咿......哈”  
他身上的淡香在挑逗我的情慾，这会儿他的后穴把我咬的更深了，在我的手指抠的更深时，他的性器也小幅度随着他类似痉挛的颤抖摆动，我的指尖擦过肉壁就想找他的敏感点

我说过P是隻傲娇的妖精，儘管他快被快感搞疯还是将手握住我的紫红肉棒，干..被他的手握住爽的我冷颤 “宝贝，帮你老公好好撸下”

他用力咬了我的耳垂，还吹了口气说道 “我哪次没让你爽了” 

P的手撸动着我的肉棒，一上一下却时而因为我手指的抽插差点停下动作，我们像是激起彼此比试的渴望，他的指腹在我的马眼又揉又抠，我想抓着他的颈用力啃噬，所以此刻就将那后穴裡的手指塞的更满，翻搅在嫩肉上的指头让他差点揣不过气，可他的胜负欲让他的手搓动地更快..  
“嗯啊...啊....好...快..啊啊....mark...”  
“叫老公，你个淫荡的妖精” 

淫荡这个字仅限于我能说，这是我对P性感的最高称呼，他总在我骂的东西把小穴缩得更紧，我们各自加重了手中的动作，他变做握住我们的性器套弄，我的手把他顶的挺起身，恰好这让我更容易肏进敏感点，在一阵狂乱的浪吟之后，痉挛后的射精把我们的腹部喷的都是，我进乎是被他高潮的脸搞射的..真的太他妈色情了。

我们在舌吻之中冲去了精液，我的手顺势帮P搓得乾淨些，每当他紧拥着我，我就能确实感觉到他和我融合一体的感觉，我想要的是他的全部，而让我毫无距离容在他其中还得更激烈，我抱起他拉了条浴巾擦乾他的身体，毛巾吸尽了水滴，热度会让我们快速乾燥彼此..

我将他丢在床上，走回浴室拿了浴巾把自己也擦乾，我听见吹风机轰轰的声音，P说过不喜欢把床铺弄得很湿，纵使每次弄湿床单的都是他，我刻意放慢擦乾的速度让他多点时间吹头髮，包着浴衣走出那被我们用得无比淫靡的空间，方才说的可爱氛围在这之后都看来很情色

我披着毛巾走出门，看见放下吹风机走回大床中央的男人，我伴随他的动作将他顺势扑倒在床  
“P就是这样才让我天天想操你，让我想像把你操的鼻涕泪流求着还要的模样”

我这麽说当然不是无凭无据，凭的就是他那条黑色情趣丁字裤，把屁股蛋全露出还勒着臀肉，还选了个半透的丝质你说不是要我把他操死还能是什麽意思？

我大概明白为何P一开始为何不和我洗澡了，我以为奖励就是开了房间，但这才是真正的奖励啊...我的肉棒没过几秒又硬的跟石头般抵在他的丁字裤上，我握着他的手在他的后背留下一个又一个草莓印，我已经能想像自己拉开内裤插进后面的样子了..

“流氓！你吸得我痛了！”  
“我会注意不咬出伤口的”  
“你...啊哈..别咬了...别..嗯咬了”  
这幅景象让我有个龌龊的想法，我把P抱起让他坐上床边的木马，我刻意把他的屁股往后移好让突起的马鞍设计不会挡住他的后穴，P两脚分插在两侧扶住木马的脖子处，呈现类似S型的身子真的很欠日，我半蹲在木马上开始舔舐他的丁字裤，P马上就发出阵阵吟叫，把我的鸡巴活生生搞的更火热..

我吞吐着口水一下就把后面舔的湿漉，我咬了咬他的屁股肉，往上看着他转过头微张的嘴唇像是邀请，我恶趣味一犯打了他的屁股声音响彻整个房间，再把布料往他穴口舔进，我能确定哥的骚穴更湿了  
“想让我对P粗暴一点吗？”

我又一次打了他的屁股，细皮嫩肉一下就红了个掌印，他发出甜腻的哭腔一句话打断今晚的理智线 “不是..每个人..都可以这样对我...混账...啊”

我搬开他的丁字裤，把舌头放进方才扩张过的肉穴，我翻搅的同时噗滋噗滋的声音也没小过，被津液用的水淋淋的后穴一缩一缩的，我享受着他的舌尖冲进裡头他骚浪的姿态，到最后P抓紧木马扬起修长的脖颈，还未来得及吞咽的口水从嘴角滑落，没办法再忍受生疼的茎身催促我，我起身把P抱回床中央，掏出对方黑丝布下性器，前端滴下黏稠的爱液，我套弄了几下让它全到我手中，把床头的润滑液挤满手掌..

P被我放在中央背对我撑着床头，我沿着他的脖颈吻到他的背嵴，润滑液毫无阻碍被他的肉穴吸进去，失控的躯体让他发了疯想要我的肉棒填满那浪涛般的空虚  
“你...啊嗯..快进来....老..公...快插...啊...我...呀啊  
啊啊、进来..了咿哼嗯嗯....“

他叫到老公那刻，我就已经扶着肉棒肏进他的肠道裡了，挺动着腰身没打算让他缓缓习惯我的性器，一次次用后背的优势狠狠捅在他的G点上，我把P按在牆上听着他说着我的肉棒让他多爽，顺带用手玩弄昂昂挺立的香乳拉出半指指节长的距离，生生拉长的刺痛是在实践粗暴对他都这件事。

每一下的顶弄我都确定让他的性器摇得不停蹭在床头上，连不容易起皱的丁字裤也被我用的又皱又湿，激烈的活塞让我汗流夹背滴进肉棒和小穴的交界处，我脱掉了浴袍向后梳了髮丝，不间断地往他的内壁抽插..他一缩一缩的紧緻让人无法冷静  
“啊...嗯啊...太深....你啊啊...好深....嘤嗯....”  
“P的小穴要被我插到合不拢，我的肉棒都被你的淫液泡湿了”

感觉到我的速度越来越快，他摇着脑袋又是求饶又是说着舒服，矛盾的淫语证明他什麽也无法思考，我把他重重按在牆上，勐地开始抽干了数十下，黏答答的液体全挤出在交媾处  
“啊啊嗯....昂嗯....要射了....啊....好舒服..嗯啊啊啊啊....啊、”  
快感侵入大脑的瞬间，小穴咬的窒紧，一次把精液喷上了床头的绒毛布料...

P睁开了眼睛，无力地靠在我的身上，湿软的身子让他看起来雾濛濛，暂且拔出肉棒的穴口流出稠稠的混合体，我很确定P知道我还没射，我揉了揉他的屁股蛋，一个巴掌打下让他痛的骂我 “流氓！我日你大爷！”

我可是不只是S遇到这个人被骂了我就更兴奋，我把他抱到床边好让他的手扶住木马可以站在木马跟床的台阶上，我抬起他左腿插回没能合拢的窄穴，这似乎是P第一次尝试这种体位，他靠在木马上想让呼吸平息点，可穴裡的敏感点一直在被我顶撞，我趁着他彻底腿软以前按压抽插，到最后他是真的哽咽了

“嗯啊....不行...ma...啊啊...咿嗯嗯...站啊嗯..不住...了呜呜..”  
我扳过他的头擒住他被我吻的嫣红的唇，激烈地抽动改为轻柔的摩擦，我扶着P让他回到床上坐在我盘腿的大腿上，他的双腿勾起放在我的两边，我扒去了他的丁字裤好让我可以把他看得彻底，被染红的身体小腹崩的紧紧的，像是知道我下一刻就会进到他的穴裡一样..

我看着他张大嘴喘息，额头上细细的汗珠留在他坚挺的鼻子上，我用着鼻尖顶在他的额头小小声地说了我爱他，真的很爱他，我们靠着彼此一会儿才缓缓分开，他用着被我肏哑的声音，眼神十分性感 “不..做了吗？”

我是真的有想怜香惜玉对待P  
可是那张嘴总在致命的时刻扰乱理智

我把龟头放在穴口磨蹭了几下，往前一顶一声噗叽把整根没入他的体内，少了布料的遮挡我感觉鸡巴被吞的更深了

“啊嗯....插进来了...”  
他的脚板紧紧绷直，我让他双手向后撑在床垫上，而我摇动着弹簧床让性器一次一次插进深处，甬道又一次被我的鸡巴打开，薄薄的内壁被茎身上的青筋弄得舒爽，整个重心重複叠加在我的茎身上让啪合声更响，P随着我扭腰的模样才是我最不能抵抗的，穴口逐渐被我插的翻红，一圈一圈润滑液、爱液、津液的黏稠挤出，我开始加重了抽送..

“P看看我把你都插红了”  
我故意让他看过我们的交合处好让他可以更加沉浸在爱慾之中，等到他被我逼的看过来骂我声变态我变同样把手称在背后的床垫上，这让我顶入的施力点更加轻鬆，他的性器被我插的晃动得厉害，我知道他的体力近乎透支，不再胡乱抽插，一次次把肉刃推入骚心..

这才是让他真正疯狂的时候  
生理眼泪流个不停，一瞬间我把他压下好让他可以躺在床上，我开始精准插进敏感点，每次的力道让他不免有些害怕我把囊袋也塞进小穴..  
“啊啊...射了...真的...嗯呀啊啊啊..不可以...好酸...好酸...”  
“我要塞满你的小穴...只准给我一个人干！gun..”

“不行呜呜嗯...要尿...啊嗯.了..拜託...不啊啊...咿咿呀呀.....”

猛烈的肏干让他濒临崩溃扬着头，插到最后那个高潮的慾望冲上脑门，我低声吼了出来，滚烫的精液全部填在他的体内，P的高喊让一股液体大量流湿了床单，还有溅在我脸上的液体，我舔掉了嘴角边的液体，摸着他的头吻住了P的唇..

他被我厮磨到抽蓄的身体缓和了下来，回吻着我的唇瓣，然后轻轻搭上我的脖颈，好让我们两个人完全相叠躺在床上..

而天花板的镜子反射了凌乱至极的床铺却也映照了我们的幸福

“舒服吗？”  
“哪一次你没让我舒服了”

我靠着他的额头，他也靠着我的额头  
P翻过身让整个身体压在我身上，他靠在我的肩膀让我吻着他的额头

我们的双手不需多言自是十指相扣  
他轻声说着  
“我也很爱你”

我想，我要的幸福就是如此  
他是生命中的太阳 为我独佔的太阳。

《Fin》


End file.
